


Monster

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the truth hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 079 - Truth

Spike's a cold, heartless, dead thing. A demon, not a man. He has no feelings to hurt, so what need has Buffy to censor her sharp tongue? She tells him that he is worthless, loathsome, beneath her. She never misses a chance to put him down.

It makes her feel better. It makes her feel alive. And, these days, that's all the justification she needs.

Spike accepts her scorn, her hatred, the beatings. He keeps coming back for more.

Over and over, he tells her that he loves her...

Sometimes Buffy wonders which of them is, in truth, the monster.


End file.
